100 Themes
by Tsukaimon
Summary: A oneshot collection for different characters in Pokemon, mostly for Pokemon Ranger. Main pairings will be Keith/Kate, Spenser/Solana, and probably Lunick/Solana. Pairings will be listed within the chapters.
1. Pen and Paper

Hey, all. This fanfic is technically a large oneshot collection, as I'm doing the 100 theme challenge on dA. They wont be in order of the actual themes, though, but I'll post them as I finish them, okay? I already have two of them complete. Here's the first one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon Ranger, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, or Pokemon in any form.

(I think I'll mostly be doing these as Pokemon Ranger oneshots, but if not, they'll be Pokemon in some form.)

* * *

Keith was so perplexed right now. He didn't think something so..._simple_ would make him wrack his brain for ideas. More so than he was perplexed, Keith was embarrassed to the point of him slamming his head against the table. Tapping a pen against the table in an agitated manner, Keith continued to stare down at the blank piece of paper before him. "Oh, Mew, give me strength," Keith groaned. "...okay, scratch that, just kill me now."

"Keeeith?" Keith jumped in surprise at the sound of his name, and he jolted around in his chair to see a blonde girl, Rhythmi, staring at him with curiosity in her eyes. "What're you doing?" Keith felt heat rise into his cheeks; though he wasn't particularly doing anything at the moment, he certainly wasn't going to inform _Rhythmi_ of all people of what he's _planning_ to do.

Defensively, Keith covered the paper with his hands, although nothing had yet been written on it. "Nothing, nothing. Just..." he paused for a moment. "Nothing." Rhythmi stared at him, her eyes narrowing in obvious disbelief.

"Keith, seriously, what are you doing?" she asked him. He looked away from her, averting his eyes, choosing to stare at the blank piece of paper instead. Rhythmi paused, then realization hit her as she noticed Keith's obvious nervousness. "Ooooh, is it a _love letter_, perhaps?" Rhythmi's grin only widened when she noticed Keith's cheeks redden. "I knew it!"

Keith crossed his arms, attempting to act stubborn, though knowing he had gotten caught. "S'not a love letter," he lied. "I'm just...just..." He thought for a moment. "I'm just writing my theme song. Haven't had much luck so far, though. I really need to concentrate, so I'd appreciate some solitude, thank you!"

Rhythmi's grinned widened to that of the Cheshire Cat. "Fiiine," she said in a sing-song voice. "But I swear by Mew that I will not rest until I find out who you're writing this for, Keith. Though, knowing you...I wouln't be surprised if it were for _Kate_." Keith groaned loudly, slamming his head against table once more.

She had obviously hit the nail on the head.

Rhythmi practically skipped out of the room, obviously proud of herself. Keith only sat up when he heard the door to the bedroom close, and he was left alone once more. "Oh, Mew, I'm never gonna here the end of it..." Swallowing his pride, Keith lowered the pen to the paper and slowly began to write...

_Dear Kate,_

Hi, obviously you know who this is from, because...well, it's signed at the end of the note, haha. But anyway, I'm not to comfortable telling you this in person because, admittedly, I'm scared to. I'm a coward. I admit it, I am too embarrassed to tell you. It seems silly, but it's the truth.

The truth is, Kate, I really, really like you. I know I don't make that obvious, what with us constantly bickering and acting like rivals, but...I really do like you. This isn't something I just discovered, though...I have for a really long time. Since we both graduated from the ranger school, in fact.

I really admire you, you know; you're so brave, and you aren't afraid to put your life on the line for your duty as a ranger. For your friends, for all the Pokemon in Almia, for all the citizens of Almia. I know it sounds cheesy, and you know I'd never tell you this mushy stuff out loud, so please don't laugh when you read the letter, okay?

Also...gosh, this is so weird, but I'm sorry for always being so annoying back in the Ranger School. Okay, I'm sorry for being annoying in general. Normally I wouldn't apologize to anyone for that, but...well, I think you deserve the apology, Kate. Please understand, though, I'm only this way because I'm afraid to open up to you. It's frustrating, completely frustrating, but it's true.

And don't take my constant joking the wrong way, either. Honestly, it's not to annoy you...just to make you smile. It makes me happy to know I can make you happy, you know? Wow, this really is getting kinda mushy, huh? Don't tell Rhythmi about this, please. By Mew, we'll never hear the end of it if she finds out.

Gosh, by now, who even knows if you're still reading the letter? Don't throw it in the trash, though, if you don't want it. Rhythmi would find it there, the little creeper, haha. Return it to me, just so I know. I mean, I do have a right to know...since it is my letter and all.

I'm gonna wrap this up...since you are probably either melting right now or seething with anger (please don't hit me later!). Long story short, Kate, I really like you. A lot. A whole lot.

Okay, forget that (and I don't feel like erasing it).

Easier just writing it. Kate, I love you.

Love, Keith

As he finished writing, Keith blushed, realizing he had been reading the letter out loud. Oh, well...it's not like no one is around to hear him. Still...reading it over, he wasn't sure he was going to even give this to her. He didn't know if he could bear her reaction, honestly.

Keith sighed. He was such a coward.

He rolled up the note in his hands, throwing it at the trash can, ignoring when it missed and landed in the floor beside it.

"Stay right here!" Rhythmi ordered Kate, pointing to the floor for her to stand exactly in that spot. Kate looked at her nervously. Rhythmi seemed...really, really eager for some reason. Kate wasn't sure if she really wanted to know why. Kate obliged, standing by the door that lead to the dorm room that the rangers slept in. Rhythmi grinned widely. "Good! Now, you stay here, and I'll just be on my way!" Rhythmi skipped off, leaving a confused Kate standing there.

Kate leaned against the door, frowning a little. Rhythmi was being...strange, even for her. Was this some kind of prank? She considered just leaving, not wanting to be made a fool of. She paused, hearing someone inside. She heard a groan. Obviously Keith. He was speaking, though it was muffled by the door. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"...I really admire you, you know..."

Kate blinked in surprise when she heard this. He wasn't in there talking to someone, was he? She doubted it when she didn't hear a response. Keith continued speaking, though in a whisper, before his voice rose again as he continued. "Long story short, Kate, I really like you. A lot. A whole lot."

Kate's eyes widened a little upon hearing this, heat rising to her cheeks. Had he really just said that...? She leaned against the door more intently, listening harder. "Okay, forget that...easier just writing it. Kate, I love you."

Kate's blush deepened, and she opened the door just a little to peek inside. She heard him sigh, watching as he rolled up a piece of paper. She frowned a little as he threw it at the trash, looking back at Keith as it hit the floor. He sat there for awhile, unmoving. It wasn't to long before he ended up falling asleep on the desk.

She chose that moment to slowly open the door, creeping inside quietly. He was sound asleep, as his snoring proved. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at that; she found it cute. She turned her attention from Keith to the note in the floor. Walking over, she leaned down and picked up the note. She unwrapped it, reading it for herself. She smiled a little; it really had been meant for her...

She walked over to Keith, ruffling his hair a little. As to not wake him up, she gently pried the pen from Keith's hands. He still had a lot of unused paper left. Using the pen, she wrote one simple line on the paper.

_I love you, too._

-Kate

Kate blushed a little, giving Keith a gentle kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room. She definitely needed to thank Rhythmi later...

After she asked Keith out, of course.

* * *

Yeah, it was really short and mushy, I know. But I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


	2. Sorrow

Second oneshot, everyone. This time, the pairing is Spenser/Solana, or LazyPervertShipping for some. Be warned: if the title isn't a dead giveaway, I tried to make this tragic. Sorry if this spoils it for you, but some people aren't into that sort of thing, so I'm warning you ahead of time. Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon Ranger, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, or Pokemon in any form.

(I think I'll mostly be doing these as Pokemon Ranger oneshots, but if not, they'll be Pokemon in some form.)

* * *

Everyone knew the job of a ranger was dangerous. In fact, it wasn't just in the contact you signed; you learned it first hand in the field, when you face up against pillars of fire, landslides, rock falls...not to mention the Pokemon you were up against. The rangers were brave, though, and they faced against any challenge thrown at them, without hesitation. That was their job, after all, to give their lives for their duty.

But no one ever really knows what it means to sign your name on that dotted line. You aren't just signing up to be a ranger. You're signing your life over to your duty, an obligation, in which you must fulfill your job at all costs. You don't know what you are giving up when you sign that dotted line. No one does.

Until it happens to them.

When you become a ranger, it all becomes literal. You think everything will always be okay if you have your friends with you. You're blind, thinking that, as long as your friends are there to help you through, you'll make it out with barely more than a scratch. But only blind rangers think this. The longer you're in the profession, the more your eyes are opened to all of it. Sure, it's great that the citizens respect you for what you do, for making their life better. And it's good that all the Pokemon are safe because of your efforts. We all feel a certain satisfaction at this. We're proud of ourselves. But, still, don't you ever wonder...

...is it really worth it? Right off, you should know that it is impossible to expect what'll happen to you after you first walk in the ranger base. Or on patrol. Or on your first real mission. Here's a word of advice from a senior ranger like myself: you're not safe. You must accept this fact right off, because otherwise, you will never be prepared for what problems you will face later. You'll never know what's going to happen, but at least prepare yourself. Please, don't intentionally hurt yourselves like that...you'll be in much less pain.

I was like that when I first became a ranger, too. I was blind. I didn't know what to expect, nor did I worry about it. It had been my dream to become a ranger, and I had finally achieved it! I had the best of friends at the Ringtown base. I'm glad to have met them. Lunick, my best friend. Murph, an occasional acquittance, but a friend. And our leader...well, you'd know him as Spenser. He was quite the daredevil, I must say. He'd throw himself in front of any danger, ready to take it head on. I had a lot of respect for him as a young ranger. He was very brave, and the citizens of Fiore absolutely adored him...I wanted to be just like him.

As time went on...admiration turned to affection...and affection turned to love. Indeed, I had fallen in love with my leader. I had fallen in love with the one I had admired for so long, who had pretty much raised me from a newbie to the senior ranger I am now. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. In more ways than one. I know most people around me would think I had fallen hard for Lunick, but...okay, yes, we are inseparable. He's my best friend. I adore him, but my feelings for him aren't like that.

Not like I had for Spenser.

When Lunick and I saved Fiore from the Go-Rock squad, everyone was grateful...they were all happy...I was happy...Spenser knew how much I had grown since that first day in the ranger base. Indeed, I had matured much in that time. I had grown so used to the threats from enemies, Pokemon in pain, and even more so, my life being in danger...it wasn't hard to deal with after awhile. There's one thing that every ranger fears, however. I feared it. Still do. Lunick fears it. Murph fears it. Spenser feared it.

**Death.**

Truth be told, though we put our lives in danger every day, no one ever expects to actually...die. It seems like we've always been able to pull through, you know? We were rangers...it was normal. We never expected anything that horrible to happen. We were rangers; we are the one who prevent horrible things, right? It doesn't happen to us.

**I guess I was still a little blind...**

Oh, yeah, after we saved Fiore and all, we kind of had a party at the ranger union...it was pretty awesome. Everyone was there...and I met some awesome rangers from Almia. Everyone was having so much fun. Yeah, and guess who was at this party that made me absolutely want to faint? Yep. Spenser. Though, it's not like I wanted to faint or anything...I dunno. I guess it was just different to see him at a party like this.

I must say, he was quite handsome. It was a cliche suit and tie, but...it looked good on him. Heck, everything looked good on him. We talked a bit, just having random conversations about nothing in particular. Just having a good time. Then, the head of the Ranger Union, Chairperson Erma, spoke in the microphone...she told us we were going to have a dance, and to find a partner. Now.

Everyone kinda freaked out after that...I became seriously flustered. Obviously, I wanted to ask Spenser, but...it was kinda awkward, with the situation just springing on me and all...and Elita was kind of giving me an evil look at the moment, so I was kinda worried to ask him...but, fortunately for me, I didn't have to ask Spenser.

He asked me.

I was absolutely elated (oh, and Elita hooked up with Joel for this, so I didn't get maimed...). This dance...it was the best day of my life. I'll remember it forever. Because...thanks to this day, Spenser and I shared our first kiss. Certainly wasn't the last, that's for sure.

We started dating.

When you're a ranger dating another ranger, though...the love comes with a price. You love them, living with the fact that you could easily lose them the moment they receive their next mission. Or, that you yourself could be lost, and they would be left all alone...it's a hard burden to deal with.

Spenser and I went on more missions together after that. He was quite ambitious...and a bit of a show off. He certainly seemed to show off more on missions with me. I really think he was trying to be silly; he certainly didn't need to show off to me. I already knew how great he was.

We were in such bliss...we were happy.

But as easily as you can obtain happiness, you can have it snatched away from you just as easily. Missions weren't always easy, even if you were Spenser. And I guess...I guess he just underestimated the mission. Enemies weren't just something we're able to brush off. Things can happen unexpectedly.

If you want to expect something...expect the worst.

At the ranger base, we got an urgent call from the union. It wasn't just a team just snatching these Pokemon to get on our nerves; they hurt them. The Pokemon that had been rescued were bruised, beaten. Some just barely clinging to life. I didn't know what sickos had done this, but I knew I wanted them stopped.

Spenser and I were going to stop them. Together.

We didn't know what we were up against, though. These people were ruthless. Horrible. They didn't just use these Pokemon to rule the world, or to be something better than the rangers...they were out to annihilate us. We suddenly weren't just fighting for the people of Fiore, or the Pokemon, but were were truly gambling for our lives.

It was terrifying. But we forged on.

Let me tell you: meeting their boss was the most horrifying experience of my life. He was sick, twisted, insane. The poor Weavile he had made his slave was hurt, so brutally hurt...it made me want to cry. This Pokemon, I wanted to call out to it. I wanted to beg it to run away from this man. Why did it let him do this?

I couldn't ask, though.

I couldn't bring myself to capture it. It was to enraged for me to capture it without a Poke assist, but...I couldn't bring myself to do anything to this poor Pokemon. Too bad it didn't think the same way, though. At the crack of a whip, the Pokemon lunged at me. It caught me completely off-guard, and I couldn't possibly react.

Then, everything kind of went in slow motion...I remember becoming genuinely terrified when I saw Weavile glaring at me with such hatred, such grief in its eyes. It hated me. It hated everyone, all humans, for what it was forced to go through. I didn't want it to hate me, though. I wanted it to know that I wasn't like that...

...so I didn't react.

But Spenser did. He shielded me from the claws that would've been tearing me to shreds a moment later. I remember crying out to him in pure agony as Weavile's claws latched into his abdomen...and as they began to tear at his flesh, each lashing of claws driving me over the edge. I finally made Plusle knock Weavile away, then paralyze it so it would not hurt her or me. But...

...who fucking gives a damn if it hurt me? Spenser...what was I supposed to do? I couldn't save him! I carried him out of there as fast as I could. With his Fearow, I flew to the nearest town in Almia, Puel Town. Immediately, Spenser was rushed into an emergency room...and I was shut out. Why the hell couldn't I see him? What, did they think it was funny to rub it in my face that I couldn't help him? Oh, Spenser...Spenser...

They let me in after awhile. I wasn't allowed to stay very long, though. Ten minutes at the most. It was okay, though; at this point, I'd just enjoy seeing him. His eyes weren't open when I walked in, though I knew he was awake. His stomach was bandaged, along with various parts of his arms. I couldn't help but shed a few tears. I watched his heart monitor.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

It wasn't beating like it should. I sat in the chair by the hospital bed. I spoke to him, taking his hand gently to show I was here. Upon hearing my voice, his eyes opened a little, and he turned his head to look at me. He looked so...so exhausted, weak. He smiled weakly at me, and I returned the smile half-heartedly as tears began to well in my eyes. He tried to lift his hand to wipe them away, but he just didn't have the strength.

_Beep...Beep..._

As I listened to the heart monitor, more tears fell. I broke down into sobs. I apologized, I begged...I just begged him to be okay. I wasn't ready to lose him, especially not because of me. Spenser gently squeezed my hand, and I looked up at him. His eyes were dimming as he smiled at me once more, and I'll never forget what he said to me next.

_"It's our duty as a ranger. It's what we live for."_

In a hoarse voice, I managed to whisper, "I love you." His eyes were closing, and I heard him whisper very faintly the same words to me. His eyes closed, a small smile forming on his face as the heart monitor slowed to one tone.

_Beeeeeeeeep..._

And then he was gone. I didn't speak as Spenser's hand went limp in mine, his body now unmoving. I broke down and sobbed once more as a nurse escorted me out. Lunick and Murph were in the waiting room, and both stood up as I approached. Neither of them spoke; the look on my face told the tell of what happened. Lunick hugged me comfortingly, like a good friend would...as did Murph...

The ranger base will never be the same without you, Spenser. I know I've told you this a million times, but you deserve to hear it.

Everyday, I visit his grave. I leave him flowers, and a lot of the time, I leave him a note...as if somehow, he'd be able to read it, wherever he is. I've gone and made myself cry by writing this, but you deserve to hear it.

Before you decide to become a ranger, to give your life up for the sake of your duty, for everyone's lives, just think to yourself...is it worth it? Will it be worth the possibility of someone you deeply care about being ripped away from you, or the possibility of it happening to you? Is it worth seeing Pokemon beaten, nearly killed, by some psychotic moron that you can't stop?

**Is it worth all the pain and suffering you go through?**

Think about it before you sign on the dotted line.

-Solana, Ringtown Ranger

P.S. I miss you, Spense.

* * *

Well, that's it. Was it tragic enough for your tastes? Was it_ too_ tragic? Well, either way, I hope you enjoyed. See you next time!


End file.
